


Messed Up Kids

by shelleyjelley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come play, Consensual, Cousins, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top!Harry, Underage Sex, bottom!Louis, handjobs, older!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleyjelley/pseuds/shelleyjelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people find kids adorable, yes, and Harry was still seen as a child himself. And yes, 14 year olds have raging hormones, but most of them do not have the issue of having to get off the minute a little kid leaves the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Throughout the years that Harry’s parents have been married and located in Cheshire, his father’s younger brother’s family and his own had met every once in a while, keeping a regular check-up on each other. His uncle had a daughter and a son, and by the time Harry had turned 16, two sweet little girls only just born. By this time, the daughter, Lottie, was already 13 and going through her puberty (causing her to become moody and more often than not faking an illness to be able to stay home instead of going to this family dinner). Harry had tried to be friendly with her since the beginning, but no matter what she obviously didn’t feel like Harry was worth any of her time. But none of that mattered, because her brother would always show up. Little Louis was now 8 years old and as short as always, even though he managed to grow little by little. Or, maybe it was just that Harry was a giant.

Louis Styles, the most cheerful little boy you’ll ever meet, was infatuated with Harry. His cousin was big and strong and had the voice of an angel. He was his idol. Every time Louis and his family were going over to his uncle’s house, or his uncle’s family would come to theirs, he was ecstatic. He could be with Harry again; maybe they could play some footie! Or he could have Harry teach him more on the piano, and maybe Harry could sing his favourite song.

Harry was just as excited as Louis, but maybe for the wrong reasons.

You see, there was one time, when Harry was 14 and Louis not even 6 yet, that Harry discovered these… feelings. Inappropriate feelings when around Louis. But he couldn’t help himself. He was enchanted by the little child’s sparkling eyes, his wide smile and even the drool hanging down his chin. Most people find kids adorable, yes, and Harry was still seen as a child himself. And yes, 14 year olds have raging hormones, but most of them do not have the issue of having to get off the minute a little kid leaves the house.

It had all started like a normal family dinner. But when the pause between dinner and dessert was, Harry played with Louis as usual. Something that wasn’t unusual was for Louis to snatch Harry’s phone and struggle with unlocking it.

“Harreeeeh wha’s the code?” the little boy giggled, curling up on Harry’s bed and clutching the phone to his body. Harry smiled at the sight and moved to sit beside the tiny body.

“Here, I’ll unlock it”, he said, reaching out for the phone. Louis squinted his eyes at him, a strand of his hair that had grown just a tad too long falling into his eye, and put the phone in Harry’s hand. The older boy laughed lightly and swiped his fingers across the screen in a familiar pattern, then handed the phone back to the boy. “There, now what are you gonna do with it?”  
Louis shrugged his shoulders as he held the phone tightly with one hand, using the other to have his pointer finger swiping over the apps. He stopped by the camera one, swapped the camera and took a few photos of himself, and him with Harry. Harry was as always charmed by the kid and was almost too slow to remember all his nude photos on his camera roll that Louis was now clicking on. The kid only had the chance to see a few pictures of Harry’s dick before the phone was ripped from him.

“Wha’ was that!!” Louis asked, jumping up into Harry’s lap, reaching for the phone that Harry now was putting on the bedside table, his face all flushed.

“Nothing…” he muttered, and Louis pouted.

“It looked a lot like a willy Harreh”, the young boy teased, pointing at Harry’s nose with a small, chubby finger. Harry blushed at Louis’ words, immediately pushing the boy off him and flipping around to bury his face into a pillow. Little Louis only laughed and jumped on top of Harry again, hitting him on his back with weak punches.

“Why’d you have pictures of a willy in your phone?” He asked, pulling at Harry’s neck hair, making the older boy growl and flip around again, Louis now sitting on Harry’s stomach. “Was it yours?!”  
Harry shook his head wildly, pressing his lips together in a firm line. Louis pouted and seemed to give up, but then quickly dove in with his hands to tickle at Harry’s sides.

“Ah-no! Louuuu stop it”, Harry laugh-shouted and wriggled around to try to get Louis’s hands off him. The youngster only giggled and kept on tickling, until strong hands wrapped around his wrists and held his hands away from the other boy. “Stop it.”

They sat there for a while, with Louis trying to get away from Harry’s strong grip, and Harry fighting with himself to not give in to his mind and flip his little cousin over and fanning him out on the bed, all soft skin and tiny limbs. But he wouldn’t succumb to these thoughts. Not even when a delicious pout appeared on thin lips.

“Answer me Harreh”, Louis begged, grinding down against Harry in protest of not being able to move his hands. The older boy groaned when Louis moved, his lithe body rubbing just against Harry’s crotch.

“Why d’ya have a picture of your willy on your phone?” Louis leaned in closer, grinding down again after finding the sound his cousin had made earlier extremely entertaining, and wanting to hear it again.

“Why do you wanna know?” Harry growled in retort, focusing hard to not let blood flow to his groin.

“I dunno…” Louis whined, shaking his wrists to make Harry let go, which he did. The younger boy flopped over to lay on his back next to Harry, reaching after the phone again. “Can I look at the pictures, please?”

Harry looked over at his little cousin – his 5 year old cousin damnit – and involuntarily reached down to cup his cock over his jeans. When Louis looked up from the phone screen and into Harry’s eyes, Harry simply nodded. The younger boy squealed happily, not really helping Harry’s “problem”.

“The code?” Louis begged, pushing the phone in Harry’s face. “Pleease!” Harry pushed in the code with his free hand, and he noticed as he swiped across the screen that he was shaking. How strange that a young boy could have this effect on him.

“Thank you!” Louis took back the phone to his view, but kissed Harry’s cheek first, not noticing the blush that formed on his skin. 

A few moments passed with the boys not making any contact whatsoever. Harry couldn’t look at the boy next to him, and instead glanced out through the window, watching a bird fly into the tree that stood right by Harry’s room. He watched as the bird skipped along a branch and into its nest, feeding the little young ones inside it.

“Harreh?”

Harry’s head snapped to look at Louis, the younger boy blushing hard and keeping his lip between his teeth. Harry cursed himself as he felt his dick twitch in his trousers.

“Why’s it all hard like that?” Louis pointed at the screen and showed it to Harry. The older boy choked a little when trying to figure out an answer, but cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

“It’s uh…” He scratched the back of his head, avoiding Louis’s big blue questioning eyes. “ It gets like that when I’m… happy?”  
Louis furrows his eyebrows and looks at the picture again, zooming in to focus on the head of Harry’s penis.

“Mine doesn’t do that when I’m happy…” He mumbled, and Harry immediately sprung for an explanation.

“It’s a special kind of happy! You’re too young to experience it.”

“Oh” Louis pouted, zooming out again and swiping to the next image. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw it. He thought he had deleted all of those pictures, but, there was one of them still there, and right in front of his little cousin.

“Who’s that?” Louis asked, zooming in on the face with a blissed-out expression and Harry’s cock in front of the wide open mouth. “And what’s all that white stuff?”

“Uh, it’s-uh.” Harry reached out for his phone, but Louis kept it away from him, and Harry was too stunned to actually try and take it away from his young cousin.

“What is it?!” Louis pressed on, and Harry sighed in defeat.

“That’s my friend, Zayn. And, well…” Harry chuckled a little, but his cheeks were still bright red. “The white stuff is like, my come.”

“Come?” Louis scrunched up his nose and looked at the picture again. “What’s come?”

“It’s uh, the stuff that can make babies?” Harry tried, a knot in his stomach building as his cock grew harder. Louis stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and a confused face.

“I don’t get it” he says, and Harry laughs quietly, taking his phone back now that Louis was distracted with the subject.

“No, wait!” Louis tried to reach for the phone again when he realised Harry had snatched it, but had such short arms that he couldn’t reach, and instead fell over Harry’s lap, his soft tummy giving  
a slight pressure to the older’s now stiff dick.

“No, no more now Lou”, Harry groaned out the words, trying to get the squirming Louis out of his lap. The young boy was persistent though, and wrapped his tiny limbs around his cousin’s waist, his bum landing right on top of Harry’s crotch.

“But who is he?” Louis pouted, pointing at the phone while looking at Harry with his big blue eyes.

“He’s just a friend.” Harry threw the phone to the floor, wincing when it hit the floor with a big thud. 

“D’ya do that with all your friends?”

“No.”

“Then why’s he special?”

“He’s not he’s just…” Harry sighed, not knowing how to explain this to such a small child.

“Well I’m your friend too aren’t I?” 

“Y-yes, but it’s-”

“Why don’t you do that with me?” 

Harry’s eyes widened at Louis’s question, and he desperately struggled to find an answer that wouldn’t hurt the boy, but was saved by a loud yell from downstairs.

“BOYS! IT’S TIME FOR DESSERT!”

He sighed in relief as Louis immediately jumped off, too excited for dessert to continue pressing Harry with questions.


	2. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't avoid it for long, and Louis is just so damn curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE  
> But it's been lots of stuff in school and also in my personal life, I'm sorry ._.'  
> Anyways so here's your second chapter! Please enjoy and leave comments if there's any questions, praise or critique! :)

It’s been a year since Louis found the pictures of Harry’s phone, and it was time for another family dinner. There had been others, of course, but Harry had purposefully avoided them due to the ‘incident’.

Currently, Harry was in school, drowsing through the last lesson of Friday. His friend, Zayn – the guy who sucked his dick occasionally, if you had forgotten – sat next to him, poking his face with the end of his pen when his eyelids dropped too far. 

“Hey bro keep it together, it’s only half an hour left” the slightly older lad whispered, poking his elbow into Harry’s arm that was resting on the table.

“Yeah yeah, ‘m not sleeping…” Harry mumbled, opening one eye to look at Zayn. “Hey are ya’ busy tonight?”

“Yeah, gotta meet up with some old friends , why?”

Harry groaned into his arm, shutting his arms again.

“I don’t wanna be home tonight is all…” he sighed, sitting up and leaning back against his chair.

“How come?”

Harry looked to Zayn and made a grimace at the furrowed eyebrows that met him.

“Family dinner…”

“Ohh” Zayn raised his eyebrows, glancing at their teacher to see if she was paying attention to them – she wasn’t – and leaned in to speak in a whisper. “Lou gonna be there?”

“Yeah” Harry sighed, sinking further down in his chair. “And I haven’t seen him since… you know”

Zayn nodded. When Harry had told only a week after the little incident, he had laughed so hard he nearly cried. But then Harry explained everything, about how he couldn’t trust himself around Louis, and he had cried hard against Zayn’s shoulder that evening. Zayn had been able to take his friend’s mind off of Louis with some weed he had stashed in a drawer, and a fantastic blowjob. 

“Sorry mate but we’re going out and all, can’t bring ya” Zayn said, and gave Harry a pat on his head. “But hey, it’s gonna go alright. He probably doesn’t even remember it ever happened!”

School ended and Harry said goodbye to Zayn when the bus dropped him off. While walking to his house, he thought of how he would tackle it if Louis did in fact remember this incident. He had already put all those pictures on his computer, as well as the new ones he had taken. So Louis couldn’t see them now if he asked for the phone. But what if Louis wanted to get an answer to why Harry doesn’t do those things with him? 

 

By the time the doorbell rang, Harry was up in his room. He heard the door open, greeting voices and shoes being taken off feet. Still, he stayed where he was. He was too nervous about the whole ordeal that he couldn’t manage to go downstairs and face his little cousin. 

Soon, he heard the small pads of feet running up the stairs and heading towards his room. Before Harry could react, his door was slung open and a bright smile on a tiny face greeted him.

“Harry!”

As he was about to rise from his bed, he was tackled down onto it again. A tiny bundle of happiness and soft skin weighed down on his lanky frame. The scent coming from Louis’s clothes and hair made Harry’s thoughts swim. He closed his eyes and pulled the boy towards him, wrapping his arms around the little body.

“Hey Lou” he said, hugging him tightly before letting him go to look at him. Louis sat back on Harry’s lap, still smiling widely, making his skin crinkle sweetly around his eyes.

“Hi Harreh!” Louis laughed, poking Harry in the cheek. “Why’re you up here all alone?”

“I was just uh…” Harry glanced to the side, noticing his biology book next to his bed. “Studying. Got a test soon, yeah?”

Louis nodded understandably, then started tugging at Harry’s curls. He twirled them around his finger, beginning to talk about how some kid in his neighbourhood had wanted to play with him and had now become his best friend – Harry didn’t really hear any more than that, because he was too entranced by the way Louis’s eyes shone brightly and how his skin looked so soft and beautiful. 

“-we’ve tried doing that thing that you and your friend did, you know on the picture on your phone-”

Harry snapped back to reality. “What? You did what?”

Louis pouted and tilted his head to the side.

“Well we couldn’t get our willies hard but I tried taking Niall’s in my mouth and it tasted kind of weird but I got used to it. There didn’t come out any of the white stuff though…” 

Harry was in shock. Louis, his little cousin, was only 5 – no, 6 now – and just because Harry had forgotten about the pictures stored on his phone, he had now started to experiment in sexual relations.

“Well, uh, that’s because you’re too young, yeah?” Harry gave Louis a small smile and patted his head. Louis only pouted.

“When’ll I be old enough to make the white stuff?” He asked.

“I can’t really tell you that, it’s very individual.”

Louis nodded and leaned down to wrap his arms around Harry’s chest, putting his head against the scruffy fabric of a worn out band t-shirt. The older boy put his arms around the small body and closed his eyes, trying to will his growing erection away. It was difficult being a hormonal teenager for one, and it didn’t really help having a beautiful and curious little boy sitting with his soft thighs on each side of your body. Harry was in deep trouble.

“Can’t I see yours then? I just wanna see what it looks like?” Louis asked, perching his chin up on Harr’s collarbone, looking up at him with big pleading eyes. 

“You’ve already seen mine …” Harry kept his eyes closed, but he knew Louis was doing his puppy eyes-he could hear it in the tone of his cousin’s voice.

“Only in a picture!” Louis pressed his fingers into Harry’s bicep, trying to get him to look at him. When eyelids finally opened and a pair of sweetly green eyes met his own crystal blue, he kept on pressing. “Please Harreh I wanna see it for real!”

Harry groaned. It scared him when pictures of little Louis watching him jerk off, poking through the puddle of semen that would collect itself on his belly, appeared in his head. On one hand, he wanted it so so badly. But on the other, he knew that it was wrong. And if Louis was ever to tell someone about it, he would be a disgrace to his mother, and probably sent so far away he would never see his family again.

But being the hormonal teenager he was, he went for the stupid and so morally wrong first one. He lifted Louis and directed him to sit next to him, then took off his shirt and threw it aside. Without hesitating, he went to unzip his jeans. Louis was practically bouncing with joy and excitement, so Harry told him to be quiet or else he’d regretted being so nice to the little boy.

“Are you really really gonna show me?” Louis asked, peering at the way Harry’s hands palmed at himself through his boxers, his bulge now clearly visible. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Harry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he let one hand slip underneath and tease the small amount of pubes that he had at the base of his cock. He opened his eyes to look at Louis through the corner of his eye as he pulled his boxers down just to view his cock. The little boy’s eyes were trained on the hard, pulsing penis, his mouth open slightly as if he were in awe, which he probably was. Harry continued looking at him once in a while as he worked his hand up and down his cock in a familiar matter, stroking the head with his thumb to spread out the slickness of his precome. This continued for a few minutes -Harry’s not sure how many – until Louis seemed to get restless.

“When’s it gonna come out?” he askd impatiently, bouncing a little as he moved to sit on his feet and look closer at how Harry jerked himself.

“Soon, soon, just-” Harry is so going to regret this, but he needs it. He needs those tiny hands on him. ”Can-can you help me out a little?”

Louis nodded and looked up at Harry, willing to please.

“Can you touch me a little? Just, right here,” Harry says and tilts his penis so that he can point to his balls. Immediately, without asking, Louis puts his hands on them, stroking and squeezing oh so gently, that Harry barely has time to react before his eyes roll back and he squirts long spurts of cum across his belly and chest. Louis gasped and – exactly as Harry had imagined – reached out to poke into the messy, shiny substance.

“Oh, wow” he said in awe, lifting his fingers and looking at the semen closely. “It’s so much!” he said, looking down at Harry’s chest again, then meets eyes with said boy and smiles widely. Harry smiles back and reaches over to his desk stool to grab a small towel that had been hanging on it. He used it to wipe his chest and belly, then offered to clean off Louis’s hand instead. His young cousin agreed to it and put out his hand, but as Harry was rubbing the last pieces off, Louis’s crunched his eyebrows and asked,

“What does it taste like?”

Harry tossed away the towel and put his Guns N’ Roses shirt back on.

“That’s for another time love,” he smiled sweetly and kissed little Louis’s forehead before standing up and motioning for the younger boy to follow. “Let’s go wash our hands, then help out with dinner, yeah?”

Louis nodded and jumped off the bed to follow after his cousin, reaching up to grab onto his hand.


End file.
